


Star-Spangled Study Sessions

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Marvel Universe, Superhusbands (Marvel), War, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.</p><p>Tony has always been Mr. Popular everywhere he went. He is the extrovert and constantly surrounded himself with people. </p><p>Steve has always been the quiet boy, one to stick to walls. He is the unfortunate soul left to help Tony keep his grades above water.</p><p>What will come out of this newly formed bond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  
Steve Rogers wasn't exactly top of his class but he had one of the highest GPA's in the senior class at his high school. He could have a shot at the Ivy League schools, but he planned to enlist in the army after this year.

He was walking down the familiar hallway when he heard a voice echo followed by cheering. Tony Stark, along with his huge crowd of 'friends', came veering down the hallway trampling as many students as they could. Their loud hoots and hollers rattled in Steve's brain, causing him to glare at them as they passed by.

Steve hated Tony Stark like night and day. Some days the blond nerd would catch himself staring at how perfect Tony's mouth was when it was laced in a smirk. Some days he wouldn't even let himself be within a 10 foot radius of him which was pretty easy since the only class they had in common was History, opening seating. As the year dragged on, Tony made himself out to be a real jackass to anyone who was not in his circle, how he was still "popular" was up to anyone's guess. The teachers would get so annoyed with the Stark boy that they'd pull the classic move of making him sit at the very front of the room in an attempt to shut him up, which never really worked to their dismay. It did benefit Steve, however, as he got the perfect distance away from Tony that he didn't have to actively worry about him. He made it his unofficial official seat in the very back corner of the class, which was pretty small for an AP History class, but all that meant for Steve Rogers was that he had three open desks next to him.

The bell rang and the teacher stood in front trying his best to silence the class, mostly Tony and his small poesy of three. He leaned across the front of his desk, his arms bracing against the old plastic top.

"So it's almost the end of the semester and I've noticed, not just in this class, that a few have been slipping grade wise. I won't call anyone out but after class I will be seeing a couple of you for studying opportunities." He said.

A sigh erupted across the Seniors History class. The teacher just rolled his eyes and started a new lesson on whatever-Steve wasn't exactly paying attention. His eyes wondered off the white board and over to the brunette boy in a leather jacket. His hair was slicked back and Steve could see a rim of a bright white shirt sticking out from the jacket. He was leaned up against the wall and looked like he was pretending to listen. Steve knew he shouldn't stare at Tony, mostly because it would send ideas to people's heads and that's not what Steve wanted. Steve wanted to of course excel in his classes but really, he just wanted to slide by. Go unnoticed.

Before the bell had the chance to ring, majority of the class was already packed up and waiting on their toes to bum rush the door, get in their cars, and leave. Steve casually looked around the room and was silently called upon by the teacher. His grades in this class weren't slipping? That couldn't be right? He cautiously reached for his bag to his right and crept over to the teacher's desk. Before Steve had the chance to give a look of curiosity, much less ask any question, the teacher had called out Tony's name just as the bell rang.

Tony rolled his eyes and made his way in between the other students trampling their way out of the door.

"Mr. Stark you are failing my class, you have been for the past month or so. Now I'm going to have Mr. Rogers-"

"Who?" Tony shot with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" Steve questioned, he didn't like where this was headed.

"You will be study partners until your grades start to steady, Mr. Stark." The teacher added. Tony scoffed and turned to face Steve, his eyes grew round as he looked him up and down, a smirk drawing at the right side of his face.

"We'll get on that right away, sir." Tony said as he looked Steve in the eyes. Tony turned on his heels and walked out of the room, pausing to nod at Steve. He quickly followed Tony out of the room and down the stairwell.

"Tony, are we starting today or what? I mean you can't just-" Steve was interrupted by Tony walking back up to meet him, Steve almost crashing right through him. He smiled a wicked smile and nodded his head.

"Why not Hot Stuff?"

Steve felt the back of his neck heat up at the pet name, never has Tony given him that much attention and he couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
"I don't think if this is what the teacher meant by 'studying'," Steve said as he examined the burger sitting in front of him.

Tony, who sat across from him, smirked, "Sure it is! Can expect me to learn unless dates on an empty stomach-"

"They're not useless!" Steve defended shooting daggers at Tony.

He had taken Steve to a small diner not too far from his house. It was 50's themed with red booths and checkered floors. There was a bar in the middle with thick silver and red strips running horizontal where circular lamps hung from the ceiling. Of course, Steve chose a booth in the very back of the entire diner.

"Okay calm down babe, it's only a joke!" Tony chuckled as he leaned forward.

Steve blushed at the name again and suddenly noticed how close Tony was getting and darted his eyes to his phone suddenly finding the 'No Notifications' very interesting. Tony laughed which caused Steve to look up in confusion.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Sorry if I came on a bit too strong," Tony smirked.

"A bit?" Steve snapped sarcastically.

Tony's smiled expanded as he popped a fry into his mouth. He leaned both elbows on the table and folded his hands so his head could rest on top, "So tell me your interests."

"What, are we on? A date?" Steve asked at the sudden generic statement.

"Well if that's what you want to call it."

"I-...uh...n-...." Steve paused and gave up. "I go to the gym a lot so you could say that's a hobby."

"Ooo I could tell," Tony said eyeballing Steve's biceps.

"Um I love History, especially US. Hence why I signed up for the AP class." Steve continued. "I like to read a lot...I get really confused sometimes with technology...uh- I love to draw! I've been in the schools art program for all four years.." Steve suddenly felt awkward just talking about himself so he mimicked Tony's actions and asked him what his hobbies were.

"I like to use my hands," Tony said moving his fingers around. Steve stirred in his seat a little, "I invent things. Basically."

Steve smiled and asked, "Well what have you invented Mr. Edison?"

"Mr. Who?"

"Nothing just continue," Steve said in defeat.

"Ah well small things, yanno. I have a robot, JARVIS, als-"

"I'm sorry, you have a what?" Steve blinked.

"A robot. Named JARVIS." Tony repeated.

"Like an actual robot?" Steve said planting his hands on the table rim, there was no way Tony was serious about having an actual robot.

"Kinda. He's a robot technically but he has no physical form-"

"Okay," Steve said starting to slide out of the booth, the red leather making an annoying squeaking sound. "You're insane and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I would love to help you actually study, not be your play toy-"

Tony quickly grabbed ahold of Steve's wrist, "No."

Steve looked into Tony's eyes and for once they weren't glazed over or void of any other emotion except greed. He sighed and sat back down again in the bouncy red seat.

"You wanna see my robot?" Tony asked.

Steve met his gaze and said, "Yes."

-

Steve felt oddly comfortable in Tony's car. Not like a trophy or a mirror ordainment but more like a friend. The radio was quietly humming some classic 70's music. Tony had rolled down the windows so Steve decided to let his elbow hang out. He looked over at Tony, who winked at the taller blond. Steve blushed and threw his gaze out of the car again.

"Is your goal to make me uncomfortable?" Steve asked playfully.

"No," Tony said in a higher pitched voice, "I just want you to like me."

The car veered a corner and started to slow down. Steve gazed up at the mansion. He mouth gawked open a tiny bit and Tony took notice.

"If you like what cha see, wait till you see the inside." He teased.

The pair got out and walked up to the porch. Tony stretched on his tippy toes to get to the top of the tall doorframe. Seeing the boy struggle, Steve reached up and got the key Tony was fumbling for.

"Way to show off," Tony muttered, making Steve crack a smile.

A strong scent of lavender knocked Steve in the face. Tony lead Steve down a hallway. He was talking about something but all Steve could do was take in his surroundings. The walls were covered in a Victorian era styled wall paper, light red and tan. The carpet was a deep wine and felt very fluffy underneath Steve's shoes. Suddenly Tony stopped and grabbed Steve by the wrist, pulling him into another hallways wall. Tony listened and so did Steve. At first Steve didn't hear anything but, very faintly, come the echo of a vacuum cleaner.

"Ho-"

Tony covered Steve's mouth with his hand. Steve remained quiet as Tony quickly pulled him down the hallway they were in and up a flight of stairs. Tony opened a door and Steve darted inside, Tony following afterward. Both relaxed and started to stabilize their breaths. Steve looked around to what he guessed was Tony's room. It looked like a normal teens room, grey walls with wooden furniture.

"Why...why the rush?" Steve asked.

"Cause it's fun!" Tony said flopping down on the bed and tossing his backpack to the side.

Steve completely forgot he had a backpack on and set it next to Tony's then seated himself on the very edge of the bed.

"Mmm I suppose this is our study time now up until whenever?" Tony said looking Steve up and down.

"Yeah," Steve said standing up and reaching for his bag.

Tony rolled over and stared at Steve as he bent down, admiring how his shirt rode up to expose skin Tony's never seen before. He darted his eyes away when he saw Steve stand back up and spin around with a couple books in his hands. Tony sat up and watched Steve spread the books out over his blanket. When Steve came to sit back down, he sat in the edge again, which bothered Tony.

"Scoot back here," Tony said in a demanding yet playful tone.

Steve obeyed and soon the pair found themselves under Tony's blanket, laughing, and pointing to pictures in the book. Steve could barely contain Tony's popular, contagious smile. He caught himself staring at the boy a little too much.

"So what are you gonna do after high school, Mr. SmartyPants?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to go into the army," Steve said, the air that now hung around the two boys felt stif.

"Well good for you, soldier." Tony said lightly hitting him in the arm.

"And you?"

"Mmm, well I gotta go to some Ivy League school, get a degree somewhere in Law, then take over my family business. Marry a woman, have eight children, and die before I can do anything truly amazing." Tony said all very sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No but it's what my father wants me to do!" Tony said slipping his jacket off and throwing it on a chair.

Steve took note of the short mans muscular arms. They weren't incredibly big but it looked like he'd done some heavy lifting.

"What do you want to do then?" Steve said tearing his eyes away from Tony's figure back to his eyes and swallowing.

"I'm not sure," Tony said his gaze wondering up Steve's face. His sharp brown eyes met soft blue ones. Tony then looked down at Steve's lips for only a second to see them hanging open ajar. Both men started to lean forward only inches away from each other, when Steve snapped out of Tony's trance.

"Well that's was fun, um, it's getting pretty late. I should go." Steve fumbled around trying to collect his books and himself. Tony smirked in defeat. "We can start actually getting to work Saturday-"

"Woah, studying on a Saturday? You're kidding.."

"I'm not. Friday after school I'm busy and really we need a full day to cover most of the material." Steve huffed, sliding on his backpack.

-

Tony drove Steve back to his small home around 6:30ish. As he was driving back, his phone buzzed. He saw a text from his best friend James, asking if he wanted to go to a party this Saturday night. Tony replied. It wasn't in Tony Stark's nature to turn down a party so he figured he'd coax Steve into coming with him. (In more than one way.)


	3. Chapter 2

  
Steve laid in his bed. The navy sheet entangled in his legs and his head resting on the white pillows. He felt someone beside him. He looked over and saw Tony shirtless, from what he could tell, staring lustfully at him. Tony rolled on top of Steve and lend down, kissing him playfully. Steve had no control over his body and his sense of touch was dulled dramatically. Tony began to rock into Steve, his hips starting a rhythm. This caused him to panic.

'What am I doing?? What's happening?!' He thought as Tony started to kiss him, this time very rough.

However, Steve liked it? It was a weird sensation but he couldn't help but it feel just so right. Tony pulled down Steve's boxers and-

 

Steve shot awake. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his pants were wet. He ripped off the sheet to reveal a completely empty bed. A brightening sky started to seep through Steve's window, making him check the clock. He still had an hour.

'I'm already awake, no use in trying.' He thought, swinging his legs out of bed.

-

The Fine Arts hallway was crowded from what Steve could see as he reared the corner, a very unusual sight. He tried to run over possible scenarios as to why it might be.

'Are the Theatre Techies bribing the art students again to paint sets? Did the drummers run out of drumsticks and need paint brushes to drum with?'

All very specific but very possible. As the blond drew closer, he could see a familiar group of people clogging up the hallway. He pushed passed as best he could, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. When he made his way to the door, Tony was leaned up against the frame, cracking a smile at one of his friends. He spotted the blond and quickly ran up to him.

"Hey! So about our study session tomorrow-"

"If you wanna cancel that's fine." Steve said placing his hand on the doors metal handle.

"No not at all! I just wanted to see if I could pick you up and drive you over." Tony said with his classic say-yes smirk.

Steve looked at Tony, who's big brown eyes looked like a puppy. "Yeah, yeah that's fine."

"Cool, oh and here's my number sweet cheeks!" Tony said slipping a piece of paper into Steve's hand before walking off.

Steve rolled his eyes and entered the art classroom.

"Did you do it man?" James asked Tony as their gang made their way out of the Fine Arts hall.

"Yeah I did, I don't know though. I didn't exactly tell him-"

"About the party. Bro you know you can just not come if you're that interested in him?!" James offered.

"Naw, I never miss a party! Plus I think they only way he'll even consider me is if there's a little alcohol in his system." Tony strutted.

"That sounds sketchy. Don't try to force him out of the closet. You might be out, but he ain't."

"Nothing like that, I'm just gonna see if the closet even exists."

-

Tony's favorite class was science, more specifically computer science and physics. Important history dates weren't important to him because they lay in the past, he was in the future. He wanted to build his own tomorrow with his own two hands. It's not that he was dumb or wasted his life away at parties, but more that he just wasn't interested in subjects the school board deemed necessary.

He strutted into his Comp. class, second to last class of the day. One of his friends Bruce, sat, tinkering away at a piece of broken equipment. He heard Tony walk in and immediately looked up, "Hey, you going to James' party tomorrow night?"

"You bet your ass," Tony said as he high-fived Bruce.

The two sat together and tapped away at their machines. The teacher was off in a different section of the lab while the rest of the few class members were scattered throughout.

"Can you hand me the wrench?" Tony asked Bruce with an extended arm. Bruce looked up from his work and plopped the wrench he was using in Tony's hand.

"Rumor has it you and this blond kid are together," Bruce said.

"Mmm not yet. Still gotta knock on the closet door yanno," Tony sighed.

"Yeah. I mean I don't know the feeling but if he's not than we can find you a cute boyfriend somewhere else." Bruce said.

"See that's the issue though, I don't want someone else. I mean, I'm a people person Bruce. And this kid has been sneaking around this entire year, going completely unnoticed by me, and he suddenly appears and it's like, 'where have you been?' And just spending time with him," Tony looked up and set his tool down, "was amazing. Sure, I didn't learn anything about History but I did learn a lot about him. He just seems so cool-"

"Okay Romeo, geez! No need to get sappy on me." Bruce said playfully hitting Tony in the shoulder with the handle of a screwdriver. Tony smiled and resumed his work. He couldn't wait for the next class.

-

Tony skipped down the hallway, completely ditching his friends behind. He opened the door to the class to find Steve talking to the teacher.

'Oh god I hope he's not saying he can't tutor me anymore.' Tony thought, quickly wiping away that doubt.

Steve turned and smiled at him and he teacher searched his desk for something. Tony sat down and watched the teacher hand Steve a stack of papers crammed into a folder struggling to stay closed.

'If those are worksheets, they'll never get done. Not this Saturday.' Tony smirked.

Steve then walked back and took his seat in the back of the classroom. Tony took note of this and watched Steve cram the folder into his backpack and pull out a small planner. His gaze went from the paper to the board ahead, making Tony glance at the board.

'Worksheet 3.4 due next Thursday by the end of the day.'

Of course, Tony didn't know what worksheet that was and continued to watch the classroom fill with its usual 10 students. The class was boring, but he was in the same room as Steve. He turned his body to the side and leaned against the wall. His glance went from the teacher back to Steve who was paying close attention to everything the teacher said. Steve caught Tony staring and Tony winked at him playfully. Steve kept a straight face but a blush worked its way onto his face. Tony's smile grew even bigger. The pair's attention was snapped back to the teacher as the bell rang. Tony darted out of the classroom and stuck to the lockers, waiting for Steve to leave the room.

When the blond emerged, Tony linked arms with him and trotted to the stairs. Steve let him walk him down the stairs and out to Tony's car.

"Well? Get in," Tony said.

"Oh. Is this a thing now?" Steve asked.

"Yes, now get in."

-

This time, Tony had taken Steve to the library room of his house. The walls were lined with books and two wooden tables lay horizontally on the floor. Steve set his things down and immediately started matching worksheets with chapters in the textbook. Tony watched as he did so, more so focusing on Steve than the actual material.

Once he was done, Steve huffed in satisfaction. He flipped to the first section and gave Tony the first worksheet. Tony didn't bother to glance down and see what it was about, his eyes were glued to Steve who had gotten out of his seat to stand up.

"Okay so before Christopher Columbus came over in 1492, Native American culture flourished throu..."

Everything Steve said started to sound like the parents talking on that Charlie Brown tv series. Tony, however, was more interested in the way Steve's shirt fabric creases just right to show his muscles or how when Steve talked about history, his face glowed. Tony was obsessed with the way Steve would slightly talk from the left side of his mouth and how his hands looked rough but created such beautiful pieces of artwork. He'd stuck around the art hallway just long enough so see some of Steve's work hung up on the walls, and damn was he good with his hands.

"Tony!" Steve said, snapping Tony back into reality.

"Yeah, um," Tony glanced down at the paper given to him earlier, "Native American Culture."

Steve rolled his eyes and sat down. He faced the table and started to rub his temples.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I just find this all a bit boring," Tony said leaning back in his chair.

"How do I make it not boring?" Steve asked looking up this time.

"You seriously wanna ask that?" Tony smirked.

"At this point, sure." Steve said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Take your shirt off," Tony said grinning like an idiot.

"Only if you get a question right," Steve snapped back, totally unfazed by Tony's request.

"Mmm challenge accepted."

"What year did the American Revolution end?"

Tony scoffed and threw his hands down on the table, "That's WAY too specific."

"Too bad. It'd be great if you payed attention in class and knew these, what did you call them? Useless facts?" Steve said.

"Wow," Tony remarked. "You're getting feisty now."

Tony sat there for a while twirling his thumbs around.

"How many guesses do I get?" Tony asked.

"Three."

"Fair enough...17..70..?" Tony guessed.

"You're really close!" Steve said now getting excited.

"1780?" Tony guessed again, this time sitting up in his chair.

"You're on fire," Steve was leaning forward in his chair.

"1781?" Tony asked.

Steve slouched in his chair, sighing. "You were so close."

"What's the damn date then?" Tony asked a little upset.

"Language!" Steve snapped. "1783."

Tony raised an eyebrow and was taken aback by Steve sudden good guy coming out.

"Wow. Alright." Tony staggered.

Steve stiffened. "When did the revolutionary war end?"

"1783," Tony whined.

"Ha! I finally got you to remember something!" Steve said proudly.

"Can we make the same deal but with a different fact?" Tony asked.

"Mmm sure," Steve said evilly smirking because he KNEW Tony would never get this.

"What was the name of the document BEFORE the Constitution?"

"Fuck, why are all of these so hard and specific?!" Tony groaned slouching back down.

"Come on cry baby, this is like seventh grade material!" Steve rambled.

"But we aren't in seventh grade! We're high school seniors!!" Tony whined.

All Steve could do was face-palm.

-

Steve had been getting ready for an hour now. Nothing felt...right? He all of a sudden didn't like how half the shirts in his closet fit him and only had one pair of clean jeans. He would put on a shirt, go look in the mirror, hate it, then throw it back to get another one. This cycle continued until his mother stepped in.

"You going on a date?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly..." Steve trailed off.

"Well whatever it is, wear the white shirt with these blue jeans you have on. It looks better." His mom said with a smile.

Steve thanked her and she left, closing the door behind her. He skimmed through the closet till he found it. He slipped it on and agreed, she was right. He had just stood up from lacing his shoes up when he heard the doorbell chime. He raced to the door, backpack in hand, before his mom could even think answering and stepped out before looking to see who rang it. Sure enough it was Tony, dressed to impress.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Um yeah, I don't know why you're all dressed up though." Steve said.

"Yeah," Tony stopped his sentence till they were driving. "About that."

"We're not studying are we?" Steve sighed.

"No. I was invited to a party and I thought I'd bring you!"

"So I'm like a trophy now."

"Yea- nO!" Tony demanded. "No, is it wrong of me to bring you?"

"Tony I don't know if you've noticed this by now, but I don't go to parties. I'm not going to Prom, I've never been to a homecoming, I don't do people. There's a reason you never knew I existed till midway through this year-"

"That's a little harsh," Tony interrupted.

"But it's true! The only reason you took interest in me is because you think I'm hot, I can hear your comments." Steve said crossing his arms.

"Woah, woah, woah, that is not true! I think you've got a great personality to ya." Tony said patting Steve on the leg.

"Mmm okay," Steve hummed, very passive aggressive.

An awkward air hung in the car, something Tony was no used to.

"Alright I can take you bac-"

"No I'm already in the car. Plus I told my mom I'd be gone all day." Steve insisted.

Tony smirked, he was happy that he got his way. He pulled into a gas station and took his time filling up. As the tank pumped gas into the car, Tony sat back down inside for a while.

"When's this party start?" Steve asked.

Tony glanced at the car's clock blaring the letters: 5:50.

"Ten minutes."

"Don't you think we might be a little late?"

"That's the point," Tony added before skipping out of the car again.

They pair pulled up to a house, pumping with music and littered with streamers. Students Steve had recognized from over the years came pouring out of the sides and scattered themselves across the yard. Tony got out and walked with Steve up to the porch where Tony was greeted by a swarm of people. Steve let himself float to the back of the crowd now entering the house.

Tony scanned the room for James, and soon found his best friend over by the bar.

"Hey man," Tony said reaching to give James a high five.

"Hey, glad you could make it." James said returning the gesture.

"Where's your new boyfriend?" Bruce asked walking from the other side of the bar.

"Not my boyfriend yet. And I don't know, I lost him." Tony said spinning around.

James turned to Bruce and said, "Great start to a relationship."

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment and began searching for his nerd. He retraced his steps and found the lonesome blond hanging around a doorframe. Tony took Steve's hand and lead him back to the bar to meet his two best friends.

"Steve, James and Bruce." Tony said.

Steve shyly shook his hand in a "hello" motion and gave a warm smile. Bruce poured Tony two drinks, one for him and one for Steve. Tony handed one cup to Steve and took a swig of his own. James and Bruce had both gone to the other side to serve different people.

"Uh Tony?" Steve asked.

Tony hummed back.

"This is alcohol."

"Ah yes, good observation skills." Tony remarked.

"But we're not 21. The entire party is breaking the law." Steve said still staring at the clear liquid in his cup.

"Yes and? Your point?" Tony asked as if what Steve was trying to say wasn't obvious. Tony sighed, "Well if you don't want it I'll have it. This is what'll get me through tonight."

Steve sniffed the liquid, "Ugh! This smells like rubbing alcohol."

"Yes it's vodka, it's suppose to." Tony said smiling this time at his bewildered crush.

"Yeah here," Steve said pushing the drink into Tony's grasp.

Tony quickly threw back the remainder of his cup with one swig. After swallowing he shook his head like he'd just experienced extreme pain, causing Steve to slightly panic. Tony opened his eyes wildly and hollered. Steve wondered what the substance tasted like to make Tony act in such a way.

"Come on! Let's mingle," Tony said taking Steve's hand and dragging him to another room of the house.

The entire was basically Tony showing off his new friend to all his other 'friends'. Steve knew what was happening but everyone seemed a little too tipsy to really care. Most people walking up too Tony wanted to talk to him and not to the art student. Thirty minutes into the party, Steve could tell all the alcohol Tony had drank was starting to kick in. He started smiling a lot and biting his lip whenever he looked at Steve. Steve wished he could know what was happening up there, in Tony's mind. Steve decided to finally get something less sharp in terms of drinks. He stared at the drink for a minute, Tony watching in anticipation. He finally took a sip and felt a burning and oddly satisfying tingling sensation wrap around his tongue and slither down this throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished he hadn't done that.

Tony whined and searched around the house. He spotted a door which only meant one thing, alone time with Steve. This could confirm his crush, as to whether or not Steve would accept him. Tony dragged Steve to the room and threw him inside. It was dark at first but Steve fumbled around for a light switch. Through Tony's slightly blurred vision he could tell the room was a bedroom, probably the guest room.

"How perfect," He mumbled.

"What?" Steve asked.

Tony pushed Steve up against the wall attached to the door they'd just stepped through. Tony closed the space in between their bodies so only a few inches lay in between their faces. Steve could practically feel the alcohol staining Tony's breath but what he was more concerned with was how close they were.

"T-Tony...I'm not gay," Steve sputtered out.

"Well I definitely am," Tony said, completely closing the space between them.

Tony's drunken lips moved against Steve's, as the taller man didn't quite know what to do. He threw all common sense of the window and decide to mimic the shorter man's actions. Tony let his teeth graze against Steve's mouth, Steve letting out a tiny gasp. Tony took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue into the kiss. After a couple blissful moments, Steve pushed Tony away for a bit.

"Mmmm I knew you'd come around." Tony sloshed.

Steve touched his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was my first kiss," He confessed.

"You're kidding?!" Tony gasped.

"Nope. Just never kissed anyone I guess." Steve admitted.

"Oh my god," Tony moaned. "You're so pure, so innocent! And I'm going to be the one to change all of that." He said now resting his hands on Steve's hip bones.

"I don't know about that..." Steve trailed off.

"Oh just admit it! You like meeeee," Tony said dragging out his words. Steve stayed silent, unsure of how to react to Tony's remark. Tony opened his mouth and threw his hand over as if he was shocked. "You do??"

"I...um..." Steve didn't want to stutter and make himself look like a dumbass so he found comfort in using 'um's and 'uh's.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and brought him in for a hug, "You're my boyfriend now, mmmokay?"

"Ask me that when your sober," Steve demanded.

"Promise you'll still say yes?"

"Maybe, but I'm definitely driving you home." Steve chuckled.

"Good. Carry me!" Tony said falling into Steve's arms.

Steve caught the shorter man who was way heavier than he looked. He walked out of the room, through the crowd of now completely drunk teenagers. Good thing too, or else they'd remember Steve being there and carrying their God, Tony.

-

Steve had let Tony drag him to his room. The hiccuping baby wouldn't let Steve drive home alone. Once Tony changed into his pajamas he threw himself on the bed. Steve awkwardly sat in Tony's desk chair. Tony, with squinted eyes, patted the spot next to him.

"Come on, I won't touch you inappropriately yet." Tony gurgled out the promised.

Steve rolled his eyes and, kicking off his shoes, got into bed with Tony. The smaller mans arm flew across Steve's chest as his face nuzzled into Steve's neck. This was a new feeling to the blond but he quickly grew to love it.

"Good Night Tony."

"Good Night Captain."


	4. Chapter 3

  
Tony stirred in his sleep. His eye cracked open and he felt himself snuggling someone.

'Great,' Tony thought, 'I guess Steve shot me down and I ended up bringing someone else home.'

Tony then opened both of his eyes and saw he was in deed snuggling Steve. He blinked a couple of times, unsure of how in the hell that happened. He mentally applauded himself, maybe he was that good. Tony decided to relax again, maybe even doze off, but he heard Steve start to come to. He was suddenly unsure if he should detangle himself from the man, incase maybe he did that while they were sleeping and Steve wouldn't like it. However, Steve's head rolled over and sharp brown met soft blue.

"Good Morning," Steve croaked.

Tony stayed silent, for the first time, unsure of what to say. Steve smiled and chuckled a little.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

"No but please enlighten me," Tony demanded playfully.

"It'll slowly come to you," Steve chuckled.

With that, the blond slowly rolled out of bed, leaving Tony colder and lonelier than he was before. Steve ran his fingers through his hair as he checked his phone, tapping away at it. His mom texted him to see where he was but he was only getting around to responding then. Tony's gears were slowly inching, trying to piece together last night. He could remember Steve's disgusted face when he tried to drink and ended up hating it. He could remember talking to Bruce about something or another. But what he couldn't remember were the events leading up to Steve climbing into bed with Tony. He didn't think they had sex, judging by the amount of clothes still on him. But they could of. Who knew? Not Tony.

"You got a charger?" Steve asked.

Tony eyeballed the phone in Steve's hand then replied, "Yeah it's over in the corner."

"I hate this phone," Steve continued. "It never stays charged. They should really make a better one."

"They should, shouldn't they..." Tony trailed off. He sticky notes the idea to his brain for tomorrow.

Steve sat himself in Tony's chair again, bringing back some memories to Tony. He remembered asking Steve to come to bed with him and he remembered Steve complying. In the midst of his epiphany, Tony's stomach growled loudly. The pair glanced at each other before cracking a smile. Tony waved his hands in front of Steve, as if asking to pull him up. Then the two trotted out of the room.

"Do I get to meet the parents this early?" Steve asked.

"Oh god no!" Tony remarked, "They're gone on a business trip. That's all we need, Howard and Maria Stark."

All Steve did was smile at Tony's comment.

"Wait!" Tony said abruptly stopping in the hallway.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I never showed you my robot," Tony continued, grabbing a hold of Steve's hand.

Tony went to a section of the wall and knocked like it was a door. Steve couldn't help but think he was a little bit crazy.

"JARVIS? Meet Steve," Tony said pointing to the blond man.

Steve waited for something to happen, and after a brief 10 seconds of silence he started, "Tony I don't kno-"

"Hello Steve Rogers!" A robotic voice boomed from the ceiling.

Steve's head shot up to see if he could spot the source of the sound but nothing. Tony smiled at Steve's reaction. Tony than coaxed Steve down the hallways again to get food.

Tony was busy watching the toaster and Steve was swirling his spoon in his cereal. Steve asked, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember what happened right before falling asleep." Tony said spinning around to face Steve. "I remember you crawling into bed with me," He said wiggling his eyebrow.

Steve chuckled and asked, "Do you remember calling me Captain?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't know, you said you were going into the army after high school, you better get used to it."

"You don't start out as a Captain though-"

"Well I highly doubt it'll take you that long to reach that rank," Tony interrupted.

The toaster dinged and popped up the toast while Tony's back was turned, making him jump up into the counter in front of him. Tony turned his bright pink face to Steve, who started to laugh. Steve's head flew back and his right arm hit his chest. Tony thought he might die because hearing Steve laugh was the most beautiful noise he'd ever heard. Steve's smile was also highly contagious and, although he was embarrassed, Tony started to laugh.

Once the two had quieted down, they started to wonder around Tony's house. Steve went out to the car and got his backpack, seeing as this could be great study time. When in the library, the two sat down. Tony actually listened this time to Steve talk of certain battles and dates important to the chapter. When Steve was done with his lecture, Tony sat and started to do a worksheet over the subject. He slide the paper over to Steve.

"Wow, you got everything right." Steve said applauding Tony.

"Do I get a reward for that?" Tony asked.

"Depends." Steve stated, his pupils sliding over to Tony.

"I get one question."

"Shoot."

"What happened last night?"

Steve stiffened for a bit. He was hoping Tony would remember and he wouldn't have to tell him. Steve opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

'Maybe I don't have to tell him...' He thought.

"Stand up," He commanded.

Tony did as he was told and Steve mimicked his actions. Steve walked around the table and stood next to Tony. He looked down at his shoes, then back to to Tony. Lifting the shorter boys chin with his hand.

"Maybe this'll jog your memory," Steve cooed.

Before Steve had the chance to lean down, Tony elevated himself into the taller boy. In a flash, Tony was flooded with memories of the previous night and everything that had happened. Tony's hands trailed their way up to the blond locks of hair, pulling ever so slightly. Steve looped his free hand around Tony's midback. Just as Steve was getting comfortable with this new sensation, Tony pulled away, a smirk plastered on his face.

-

It was late afternoon when the boys found themselves bored out of their minds, more specifically Tony. They had ended their study session and Steve decided to catch up on the English 5 reading. Tony splayed himself on the table, trying to sigh loud enough to get Steve's attention.

"What do you want to do then?" The blond boy asked, obvious a little annoyed.

"You," Tony smirked.

Steve just rolled his eyes and continued where he left off. In a quick motion, Tony snatched the book from Steve's hands and ran out of the door. Steve jumped up and ran after him, knowing Tony he'd chuck the book out of the window without a second thought. He saw Tony dart into a hallway. He followed and was met with a series of doors on either side of him.

Steve opened the first door to his right, an empty bathroom.

He tried to the door on the left, locked.

He felt weird prodding around in a house that was not his. He was walking down the hall, avoiding all the doors, when he heard footsteps running behind him. His head spun around and he saw Tony, with Steve's book in hand, running across the hall he'd just been in. All he did was offer Steve a smirk and continued the chase. Steve bolted for the brunette. The blond dove and caught Tony by the waist, bringing both of them to the floor. Steve crawled over Tony to reach for his book but Tony flipped them over so he was on top. He straddled Steve, waving the book in front of him like a prize.

"What is this anyway?" Tony asked flipping to see the cover. "All Quiet On The Western Front?" He asked sticking his nose up.

"It's about World War One, from the Germans perspective." Steve stated.

"You're so cliché," Tony said leaning and tossing the book aside.

Steve's head tried to follow where it'd gone but was quickly forced back by Tony's hand. The shorter boy leaned down and placed tiny kisses on Steve's face. Tony's hands held Steve's down as they laced together above the blond boy's head. Steve's eyes fluttered shut, as if to welcome Tony with open arms. Suddenly Tony rocked into Steve, causing the blond to gasp. He quickly pushed Tony off of him.

"Aw, but we were just getting to the fun part!" Tony whined.

"No. Tony I'm sorry just, no, I'm not breaking another law." Steve mumbled.

"You're not-"

"No I'm still seventeen!" Steve sighed.

"Of course I had to fall head over heels for an uptight." Tony groaned.

"I'm not uptight! I just respect the laws set by our government," Steve snapped.

"But that's only if you don't like it-"

"Tony! End of story, it's getting late anyway. Take me home." Steve asked standing up.

Tony complyed with Steve's order and packed his nerd into the car. When Tony laid in bed that night he felt, lonely. Like the space Steve occupied last night was suddenly a void full of emptiness. Tony rolled over and tried to think about how he'd see him tomorrow. His eyelids soon gave way after much persuasion and let him rest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so yeah, I fucked up. When I was drawing out my plot I kinda forgot the hUGE detail that Steve's birthday is on the 4th of July aka my own countries birthday. So please excuse the inaccuracy for all you nerds who look for that kinda stuff. I could of changed it but I already had everything planned so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Steve sat up in his bed feeling unsatisfied, like he was missing something. He pushed the feeling aside and hurried to get ready for school. As he made his way to the front door, he saw a note dangling on the wall in front of his room.

_Happy Birthday Stevie_   
_-Mom_

Steve couldn't help but smile, then frown. He'd never celebrated his birthdays much before, his mother would be working all the time and since it was just them, he was alone. Unfortunately this day fell on a school day so he planned to keep his birthday on the down-down low.

Taking the note he stuffed it into his backpack pocket and headed out the door.

Art class was uneventful but still just as fun as ever. Tony hooked arms with Steve in the lunch room and made him sit with Tony's friends even thought he didn't say anything the entire time. Altogether, the day went by like a blur which is exactly what the young blond wanted.

He was currently sitting in Tony's library back at his home. He had just explained the Louisiana Purchase to Tony, who was busy scribbling away at a worksheet. His head pushed itself to face a clock across the room; 3:45.

'Stay calm Steve! Tony can smell fear or anxiousness from a mile away, whichever comes first.' Steve thought to himself.

Steve looked again, trying his best to be as casual as he could; 3:50.

'So. Close.' He thought.

"You okay?" Tony asked keeping his eyes on the paper.

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked.

"You seem very interested in my moms clock, you aren't going to steal it are you?"

"Nonono!"

"So you just want to leave, I take it?" Tony asked again.

"No! Ugh I'm going to get a glass of water, keep working," Steve said getting up.

"I mean I'm sitting right here you don't have to announce that your thirsty," Tony called out to him, smiling to himself.

Tony eyed Steve's backpack. 'Well at least this isn't a ploy for him to leave,' he thought.

He noticed a yellow piece of paper sticking out of a flap. Tony's eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me he got detention.." Tony whispered to himself, checking the room to see if Steve was still there. With no sigh of the blond, Tony pulled the bag towards him and reached for the yellow slip. He unfolded it expecting to find some crazy excuse like "threw paintbrush at teacher" or "punched the gym lockers". But instead he found something even more shocking.

Steve made his way back into the room. When he walked in, he found Tony hunched over his bag with the yellow paper his mom gave him from earlier in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked a little hurt.

"I don't like celebrating," Steve sighed and sat down at the table.

"Well I do! Especially if it means you're eighteen now!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why is that importa- oh...this doesn't mean I'm just going to let you have your way with me now!" Steve defended.

"Aw boo. But it'd be so fun! Your first time...on your birthday...with an incredibly handsome boy." Tony paraded around the table, standing behind the blond and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Wouldn't that be fun," He growled into Steve ear while moving circles into the blond's back.

Steve turned his head to kiss Tony, but the brunette stood up and walked away. "But if you don't want to that's fine," He said sarcastically.

"Do your work," Steve demanded trying to untie the knot in his stomach.

"I'd rather do you instead," Tony grumbled just loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Tony!"

"Come on Captain!" Tony whined, his comment making Steve flush. "Why all the fuss?"

Steve sat there, his face turning more red by the second. Tony gazed at him with wonder, his teeth grazing the end of pencil's eraser. Steve gulped and tore his eyes away from the corner of Tony's mouth, "I just..." He paused again and Tony could tell this was something real. "I just don't want to be some fling or a decoration. I like you Tony, a lot. I went a party just to spend time with you. A party infested with drunk teenagers!" Steve said waving his hands around. "I drove you home and slept in the same bed as you and, somehow, you sit here and tease me like I'm still the same kid you just found out existed a couple weeks ago! Sometimes I really hate you Tony Stark..."

Tony sat frozen for a minute, unsure of what to think. His mind was blank, empty; no snarky or sarcastic remarks to throw. In a swift motion he cleared the table of any items and crawled across. He sat himself in front of the blond, legs dangling off the table, and took Steve's face in his hands.

"You are so much more than that," He kissed Steve like they were long-lost lovers. Tony's tongue demanding to know every inch of Steve's mouth. Steve, who's hands were now around Tony's waist, pushed him into his lap, briefly interrupting the kiss. Tony stared into Steve's blue eyes. "You can stop me," He stated. Steve's response was another kiss. The brunette found his hands pushing at the bottom seam of Steve's shirt. Tony careened into Steve, making the younger man exalt a moan. The corners of Tony's mouth curved into their kiss.

The fabric covering Steve's chest needed to go, Tony thought. He lifted the material over the blond's head and arms. Tony had to take a moment to sit back and marvel™ at Steve's body.

"Damn," Tony whispered before moving to Steve's neck.

Steve's head craned upwards, the new sensations made his mouth gawk open slightly. Steve tugged lightly on Tony's clothing. Tony was hesitant but removed his shirt. Right in the upper portion of his chest was a huge tan bandage of some sort.

"Tony what's-"

"Just forget it's there," Tony immediately tried distracted Steve with his mouth. His hands fumbled at the younger mans jeans.

Steve stopped his hands, "Where are we doing this?"

Tony paused and looked around, "Follow me."

Steve grabbed his shirt off the floor and scurried along to try and catch up with Tony. He was short but he was fast. Steve noticed the more steps Tony took, the farther down his pants road. As Tony approached a door, his whole underwear-covered butt was hanging out. Steve thought about reaching out and touching it, but Tony was already inside pulling Steve in with him. He pushed Steve onto the plush bedding and slide both of their jeans off. Tony crawled on top of Steve and began moving his hips against the blond's. Both men moaning in pleasure with each sway. Tony pulled away and started peeling the boxer fabric away from Steve's body. He tried not to stare but Steve was bigger than what he had expected. Tony placed a kiss on Steve's hard length, making him shutter.

"Baby's first blowjob," Tony chuckled.

Steve smiled before Tony took only the tip into his mouth. Steve bit his bottom lip in an attempt to silence himself. The heat and pressure from Tony's mouth and tongue sent wild noises up Steve's throat. As his mouth moved down, Steve could start to feel a bundle of heat grow. He could feel Tony start to speed up; his hands gripping the sheets. Tony pulled away, smirking at Steve's facial expression. Steve took note of how hard Tony has been getting when Tony leaned over to the side drawer. He took out a small bottle and squirmed out of his own underwear. Squirting some clear liquid onto his palm, Tony began to pump Steve's erection. He lubed up the tip of Steve and wiped his hand on his boxers before quickly tossing them away.

"You're sure your not gay?" Tony asked sitting himself on Steve's lower torso.

"Pretty close though," Steve chuckled.

Tony smiled and positioned Steve at his entrance. He looked down at the blond, who gave an approving nod. Tony pushed the tip of Steve into himself, his nerve endings going out of control.

"Oh my gosh," Steve moaned.

"This would be a great time to say: I'm a screamer," Tony smirked.

Tony sank lower onto Steve, both men moaning. Soon Tony picked up a rhythm while riding Steve. After a while of rocking together, Tony slammed down on Steve, hitting his prostate. The shorter man shot his head back and gave out a loud moan. Steve found the noise to be incredibly sexy so instead of letting Tony do all the work, he pushed up into him. The brunette gripped the headboard as he was being thrusted into. Every moan in sync with a thrust.

"Tony, I might-"

"Do it! Cum for me Captain," Tony moaned smiling down at Steve.

Tony gripped himself as Steve started to near his climax. With one last slam from Tony, Steve released inside him. The brunette followed not long after and collapsed on Steve's chest. The couple steadied their breaths and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"You're positive that was your first time?" Tony asked smirking.

"Yeah. Is Captain my pet name now?" Steve asked.

"Unless you prefer daddy?" Tony asked evilly.

"Captain it is," Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony hummed against Steve's chest, "Hey Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"You have really some cute freckles." Tony said tracing his finger along Steve's freckles, from his shoulder to his cheeks.

Steve blushed, "Oh thanks."

"They're like constellations, little tiny stars." He hummed. "Also I love you."

Steve blinked a couple of times, unable to think. "Y-you do?"

"Did I stutter?" Tony chuckled.

"I love you too Tony."


	6. Chapter 5

  
Tony sat hunched over his chair in the library. His study session feature him by himself, with no awkward blond to blush at his snarky remarks. Steve had taken the time to write detailed notes, color coded, for Tony to study from. His boyfriends excuse for not showing up was that he had taken up a job at the towns local library and could no longer help him on Wednesday's or Friday's. He mentioned something about a motorcycle needing repairs but Tony has never seen him in such a thing. That must be quite a sight...

Tony sighed and ripped his bored gaze from the worksheet to the clock.

"I've spent 35 minutes doing this, I think I'll take a break." Tony said to himself and grinning like an idiot.

-

Steve sat behind the circle desk in front of the library doors. Rows and rows of books circled the sides and the back of where he sat. He was very happy with his new job, as reading was a hobby of his. He picked up a book, flipped to the back, and placed a barcoded sticker on the cover. The library had just gotten a new shipment of books, so Steve was left on sticker duty. Natasha, his co-worker, had bounced away somewhere. So as far as Steve knew he was alone in the building. He sighed and pushing up his glasses, stared at the huge stack of books he'd already finished sticking stickers on. He heaved them onto a cart and began weaving in and out of isles, placing books carefully where they belonged. He found himself in the History section, filing away a biography on Abe Lincoln, when a red book caught his eye. It had no name engraved into the side, making Steve's suspicions rise. He pulled it out and on the cover pressed a single black star. Steve raised his eyebrow examining the outside of the book. It wasn't incredibly thick like most of the books in the section and didn't seem to have any sort of writing on the outside. He pulled up a stool from the corner of the isle and sat down to further examine it. As he was about to open it, he heard the front door chime.

Steve was snapped out of his trance and quickly called out, "I'll be with you in a minute!"

Stuffing the book where it was before and lugging the cart out of the isle, he trekked back up the front. No one stood there, he figured maybe they went to go look around. Turning his cart back around he moved on to a different section of the store.

Steve stood, with two books in hand, in the cooking isle quietly singing the alphabet to himself.

"I...J...K...L...M! McDonald!" He mumbled to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw a figure rush into the isle to the right of him. Steve quickly filed the books away and pushed his cart into the isle where he saw the figure dart into. He was met with an empty isle.

"Hm...oh well. Oh, wait! I needed to be here anyway," Steve said glancing up at the sign that read 'Fiction'.

Steve had put almost every book into its place when he saw the same figure from earlier before move into a different isle. This started to freak Steve out. Either he was seeing things or someone, something, was messing with him. Pushing up his glasses, he slowly paced into the isle following the mysterious figure. Again, the blond was met with an empty isle. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Hey."

Steve jumped and quickly ran the opposite way, into the isle ahead of him. He almost would of ran head first into a shelf of books of a hand didn't come out and grab his waist.

"Babe, babe, relax its me." Tony said chuckling.

"Tony!" Steve said annoyed, "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry! I didn't know visiting you was so scary." Tony joked.

Steve spun around in Tony's now loosening grip. He sighed and pressed their foreheads together. Opening his eyes, he stared into Tony's beautiful brown ones. He smiled and tugged on the side of his glasses.

"Anyway, I stopped by because I was bored and I have ideas!"

"I thought you were home, studying." Steve said wiggling out of Tony's grip and going back to his cart.

"Yeah but I got bored without my sexy professor to teach me," Tony complained following Steve like a puppy.

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it," Steve remarked smirking slightly.

"Or you have to make it up to me!"

"I really don't."

"Mmmm yes you do. Come on lemme take you out somewhere!" Tony said now hanging onto Steve as he filed away books.

"Ugh, fine." Steve said defeated. "But can you let me to my job right now?"

"Yes Captain!" Tony said jumping up the peck Steve on the cheek, then hopping out of the library.

Steve had a permanent grin the rest of his slow shift.

-

The sun was starting to set in the sky and Steve's shift was officially over. The library never stayed open too long, so closing time was always around 8:30. Steve left Natasha to lock up since she had suddenly reappeared around 7. He grabbed his bag and shuffled out of the door. As he turned around, he was met with Tony leaning on his cars hood, thumbs tapping on a bright screen. Steve just smiled and started to walk towards his boyfriend.

"Heyya nerd," Tony said smiling.

"Hello," Steve said kinda shyly.

"Well I went back home and finished the next two papers, just for you!" Tony exclaimed kissing Steve's cheek.

"You're not kidding?" Steve asked shocked.

"Nope! Done and done, now you owe me." Tony said hopping into the car.

Steve grinned and shook his head. Sliding in the passages seat, the two started down a long road.

"So, what's this motorcycle I keep hearing about?" Tony asked.

"Just a hobby, nothing much." Steve said trying to suppress his passion.

"Mmmhhmm sure. That's why you picked up a job and abandoned your beloved."

"I didn't abandon you! I'm sitting right her-"

"My point is that, I would love to go on a ride with you sometime." Tony said.

Steve sunk in his seat to the left. His elbow leaned more on the middle arm rest and his right knee kicked up. He stretched and pecked Tony's jaw.

"Soon," He mumbled.

Tony smiled like an idiot.

The car soon pulled into Steve's driveway and Tony clicked the doors open. He grabbed the blond backpack strap and kissed him again.

"Remember, you and me, tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it," Steve said smiling and tugging his bag away from Tony.

-

Steve heard a knock on his bedroom door. Himself, still in a sleepy daze, opened his eyes just to see who it was. His glasses leaned crooked on his face but he was too tired to move them. Books scattered over his bed, along with worksheets he'd been assigned. He figured last night if he got most of this out of the way, he'd be free to spend the weekend with Tony. Just as he remembered this, the familiar brunette walked in.

"Hey Captain," Tony said chuckling at Steve.

Steve shot up and quickly began picking up the mess that was his bed. Tony started to laugh and helped the frantic blond. Steve paused to watch Tony carefully pick up the highlighters scattered throughout his sheets.

"W-why are you here?" Steve croaked.

"Did you already forget about our date?" Tony asked a little hurt.

"No, no, no, not that! I mean, like, why are you in my house?"

"You're mom let me in-"

"S-she what?!?" Steve stammered, his face starting to turn red.

"Yes and I told her how I was the gayest love of your life and how when you moan it's the hottest thing I've ever-"

"Shut up," Steve said smiling and smacking the brunette playfully with his pillow.

Tony cleared off Steve's messy bed as Steve got up and chose an outfit for the day. He slipped off his sleep shirt and shimmed into a pair of jeans. He stood at his closet, deciding between two shirts when a pair of arms snaked around his waist.

"I like you better like this," Tony whispered into Steve's neck.

Goosebumps littered the blond's body as soon as the warm breath met his skin. He felt his face heat up and he quickly grabbed a random shirt and throwing it on. Tony giggled at Steve's awkward and embarrassed actions.

Steve made sure to avoid his mom, just until they got back from wherever Tony was taking them. They buckled in and Steve automatically felt like home in the black Cadillac.

-

The ride seemed longer than Steve expected. Every time he tried to ask Tony where they were going, Tony wouldn't answer, just smile. Steve quietly hummed to the music softly streaming from the car radio. The breeze outside was soft and moved against the sapphire sky. Grasses that were tall enough to sway rocked back and forth as the car bumped by. The sun was out of sight, but lit up the earth like Tony's smile lit Steve's world. Steve sat up in his seat when he spotted a huge Ferris Wheel coming closer into view.

"You didn't..." Steve gasped.

-

"You are actually the worst," Steve smiled as he trotted down the path leading away from the rollercoaster.

"Am not! That chick was staring at you like she wanted to devour you, not on my watch." Tony defended.

Steve took ahold of Tony's hand as the shorter boy caught up to him. "What do you want to ride next?" Steve asked.

"You."

"Tony really-"

"TONY!" A voice called out from behind the two.

Both spun around and saw a group of people headed their way. A tall and muscular man, Chris, trailed behind some familiar faces. Bruce was in the mix as well as James and a boy named Clint was head of the small pack. Steve slightly tensed up.

"Hey man! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here," James said slapping Tony on the arm.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you either," Tony said playfully, but Steve knew what he meant.

The group started to walk with the couple, Tony holding Steve's hand so he didn't end up wavering to the back. Even though all the attention was on Tony, like it usually is, Steve couldn't help but feel like he was apart of it too.  He stayed out of the conversation mostly, and instead found the sky very intriguing. Steve took a mental picture of how the colored softly blended into each other. A blue tone faded into a dull yellow, with a slight green as a transition color. Signs of a pink started to appear on clouds that danced across the array of colors.

"Right Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve was snapped back to reality where his boyfriend stood looking up at him in approval.

"Uh-yeah," He said agreeing to whatever Tony was referring to.

"We'll see ya all sometime soon," Tony called out as they started to leave the group of boys. They had gotten pretty far away, when Tony nudged Steve. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were gonna be here, I kinda fucked up our date."

"No, it was perfect." Steve said placing a soft kiss on Tony's cheek.

"Just like you," Tony added making puppy eyes at the blond.

Steve found his head sitting on Tony's shoulder the entire ride home. His hands folded in his lap as his feet rested on the door. When they pulled up to his house he hesitated for a moment.

"Yanno, if you want, you could always stay over at mine." Tony offered.

"Can I?" Steve said looking up at Tony.

Tony kissed the top of the blond's scalp and began to slowly drive away. However, Steve knew he'd have to come back the next day. This prolonged choice to avoid his mom would eventually catch up to him.

The boys made their way into Tony's bedroom and found themselves sitting on his bed. Each tapping away at his phone. Tony, on Twitter and Instagram, liking and relying to messages. Steve scrolling through Tumblr and answering a couple of anonymous questions. Steve stopped for a moment when he saw a picture of two men kissing fly up on his dash. He sat for a moment and wondered about his very own sexuality. He searched the term "Pride" and was met with an array of pictures and text boxes. After a while of scrolling and reading, he spoke.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm bisexual."

"Hi bisexual, I'm gay. Nice to meet you," Tony said smiling at his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 6

  
Tony had brought Steve home and left an hour ago. He was in their small garage fixing a part of his motorcycle. Steve slide out from underneath and wiped some sweat from his forehead, leaving a streak of grease in its place. He stood up and trotted over to an old-fashioned red tool box. His gaze floated over the box, eyes now fixated on his hands. They looked rough. Obviously dirty as well, but they looked like hands of a builder or solider, not an artist. These were hands that love and create. These were hands that accept and learn. These were hands made to love both boys and girls...

Steve swayed back a little, gripping the table holding up the toolbox lightly. He heard a door behind him creek open and shut, he knew his mother was in the room.

"Hello honey, I just wanted you to know that I was home. Dinner is going to be a little late beca-"

"Mom?" Steve cut off.

He turned and around and locked gazes with the blonde woman. She seemed to hesitate in her stance but kept a firm posture. It looked like she knew, but Steve felt if he verbalized it, it'd be better for both of them.

"I-um-have something to tell you..." Steve said his eyes suddenly shooting to the floor.

"Yes dear, anything." She replied walking forward and sitting on a stool by the work bench.

"I like girls..." He started.

"Okay?" She asked raising her brow.

"And boys..."

Steve's gaze was still locked with the ground so he didn't have to look at his moms reaction. He heard nothing but silence, then the sound of footsteps.

"That's perfectly okay," She said, embracing him in a hug.

Steve stood still for a moment than wrapped his arms around her. A smile stretched across his face as he gave her one last squeeze before stepping back.

"I figured something was up when that handsome young boy came over the other day and demanded to see you," She chuckled.

"Yeah...that's my boyfriend." Steve confessed.

Steve's mom couldn't help but smile. "I'm so glad you found someone who makes you happy. I've always been so worried about you not having that many friends I didn't want you to be a social outcast or something. Your father would be so happy for you," She spoke.

That last sentence left a pang in Steve's heart. His father had died overseas, serving his country. Unfortunately, he died when Steve was still very young so the boy only held very distant memories with the man. However, his mom had always told him stories about how amazing Steve's father was, and this lead to an odd connection.

Steve smiled warmly and hugged her again. This one was longer than the last, Steve wanted to take in the moment for as long as he could. Just as his arms met his side again, his phone vibrated in the wooden work table. Steve turned and read the highlighted messages.

"Speaking of the devil," He chuckled.

Steve's mom clapped his hands together and skipped out of the room to let him have his privacy.

Tony: Captain! Come over at once I have an emergency!!!

Steve: What's wrong?

Tony: No time just get here now!

Steve glanced at his motorcycle. It was fully functioning and could ride but he'd prefer not to use it. Seeing as Tony was his usual ride, Steve revved up the motors engine.

Steve knocked on the door, but it swung open by itself. Steve instantly became worried and pushed it all the way open to get inside. The interior looked like it normally did, nothing was out of place. He stopped in his tracks. If nothing was damaged but the front door is unlocked, what's really happening? Suddenly Tony came bolting through the right corner hallway, totally out of breath. His red shirt hugged his muscles just right that Steve couldn't help but stare. Tony took Steve's hand and darted back the way he came.

Steve had lost count of how many turns they made until they came to a huge screen door leaning to the backyard. Tony opened it and pushed Steve through. The young blond stumbled around but regained himself. He saw two electronic projections of the words 'Turn Around'. He did as instructed and saw Tony with a rose stuck in between his lips and a sign saying 'Prom?'

Steve instantly blushed and grinned. His hands flew up and covered his face as he spun around. Tony put down the sign and pressed his body against Steve's. The rose was now weaved in between his fingers and his hands were wrapped around Steve's neck. Steve closed the space between them, meeting lips to lips.

"Yes," He said after pulling away. "but Prom isn't for another three weeks?"

"Well I wanted to ask you before anyone else had the chance." Tony said smiling.

Steve scoffed, "yeah right, cause sooo many people want to go to Prom with me."

"You never know."

"Oh, I came out to my mom today," Steve said grabbing one of Tony's hands and intertwining their fingers together.

"I'm so happy for you," Tony said before standing on his toes to kiss his boyfriend again.

-

Three weeks couldn't of gone by slower for Steve. Just the thought of dancing with Tony was amazing, yet horrifying. They were in Tony's library, Tony busy at work.

"I've never danced with anyone before," Steve said.

Tony looked up from his paper, "Why not?"

"Just been looking for the right partner I guess."

"Come on I'll teach you a slow dance," Tony said hopping up.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! I mean how bad could you be?" Tony said lightening the mood. Steve stood up and set his hands on Tony's waist. "JARVIS?" Tony called out, "Play some slow song."

At the sound of four drum beats a slow, clearly 80's, song played through some hidden speakers. Tony swayed to the right and kept in beat with the songs slow rhythm. Steve tried his best to mimic Tony's actions. A woman's voice dripped through and Steve instantly recognized the song.

"Crazy For You? How fitting," He chuckled.

"Shut up," Tony said smirking and playfully hitting Steve on the shoulder. "It's Madonna, let me live."

The boys started to make their actions bigger as soon as Steve got the motions down. Tony accidentally went from slow dancing to waltzing just out of habit. Steve smiled and started to box step with Tony. Their hands changed positions to rest one on each other's shoulders and the other outstretched, finger entangled. The chorus kicked in and so did some drums and back-up vocals. Tony started to hum along to Madonna's voice like he'd heard the song too many times. Steve leaned in and kiss Tony's forehead, making the shorter man blush and grin. The two continued to dance as the chorus faded into the next verse. The two danced for a bit longer until Steve, getting so caught up in Tony Stark, tripped over the leg of a chair and sent both tumbling down. Tony landed square on Steve's chest, making Steve turn red from embarrassment.

"Smooth move Grace," Tony chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a natural," Steve tossed.

Tony grinned and kissed Steve for a brief moment before sitting up. Steve stood up and glanced back at the table with Tony's work.

"Hey, you need to finish that." Steve said pointing over to the worksheet.

By now Tony had stood up and made his way over to Steve. "Or I could finish this," He said snaking his tongue onto Steve's neck.

"Smooth," Steve grinned.

Tony's hands ran all over Steve's chest and lower abdomen. "What can I say? I'm a natural," He said sliding his hand into Steve's front pocket.

"Try and be creative," Steve said gathering the pencils and highlighters, Tony obviously wasn't going to finish this today.

"Am I not wooing you?" Tony asked pretending to be hurt.

"You already have my heart, what more do you want?"

"Everything else. I want you to be completely and utterly mine." Tony said this time hugging his blond babe and kissing the nape of his neck.

Goosebumps sparked their way across Steve's body, getting a chuckle out of Tony. The blond spun around and sat himself on the table, Tony soon accompanying him. Both boys stared at each other, for that moment it seemed like time stopped. The tension between both boys flooded the air around them. Steve finally looked down at his feet dangling in front of him and smiled.

"This all feels like a dream," Steve confessed.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"It seems like just yesterday, I was in the back of the class, admiring you from afar. Now I'm sitting here in your house, dancing with you, kissing you," Steve looked up at Tony who was now turning pink. "And it just seems so unreal. I've only ever dreamed about this so now it's hard to tell the difference between the good dreams and reality."

Tony leaned over and kissed Steve's cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way, honestly. I feel horrible that I let someone as perfect as you float to the back. Sometimes I wonder if myself, or my friends, have ever trampled over you in the heat of our excitement simply because we never noticed you. When we first met, I would of given everything to of gone back in time and met you earlier just to spend more time with you. But sitting here, right now, with you, I wouldn't want to change anything." Steve took ahold of Tony hand and squeezed gently. "Ahhh, listen to me. You're making me a softy."

Steve chuckled, "My fault. I'll stop giving you so much affection."

"Don't you dare, Mr. Rogers." Tony shot.

Steve glanced up at the clock, "It's getting kinda late. Don't wanna miss tomorrow."

"Mmmm," Tony pulled the collar of Steve's shirt towards him pressing their lips together. Tony deepened the kiss, like the start to a very steamy make-out session. He pulled back suddenly, leaving Steve shocked yet wanting more. "Okay, let's go Captain." He smiled and jumped off the table. Steve sat for a moment, not knowing how to function. He shook it off and grabbed his bag, following the spunky brunette.


	8. Chapter 7

  
Steve sat in the circular desk, his eyes following line by line of the thick book that rested on the white marble counter. He was so deep into the book that he didn't realize a customer had walked in and was standing in front of him. The person cleared their throat and snapped Steve back into reality.

"Uh-oh-oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just got..kinda..lost-um so what are you looking for?" Steve stumbled while trying to find a bookmark to mark his page. He found a piece of paper on the counter and slid it in between the pages. Finally looking up at the person, they were tall. A boy with brown hair wrapped messily in a bun. He wore a loose blue hoodie and jeans. His eyes were a sharp blue and his hands stayed planted in his pockets.

"Uh, yeah. Could you point me to the History section?" He said.

"Sure!" Steve said hopping up and making sure the boy was following him. He stopped right in front of the swinging green sign. "Right here, and if there's anything else you need, feel free to ask!"

Steve trotted back to the desk and sat back down in his swivel chair. A sudden thought popped into his head and he grinned. He was remembering last week: prom.

_"Tony? The dance started 20 minutes ago," Steve said._

_"I'm well aware, did you not learn anything from the last party we went to?" He asked smiling._

_"I hate you so much," Steve grinned._

_"Aw, I love you too Captain!" Tony said taking Steve's hand and kissing it._

_Both men walked hand and hand into the venue. Steve instantly heard the loud music and tensed just out of habit. Tony felt this and walked a little closer to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand lightly and trying to make him feel as comfortable as he could. Tony already knew his friends would try and carry him away but he made sure wherever he went, Steve followed. The couple entered the main dance floor as immediately was greeted with familiar faces. Steve let Tony do all the talking, as these were his friends._

_The rest of the night was a complete blur between the semi-decent snacks and the constant movement. Finally Tony dragged Steve to the dance floor when a slow song came on. The DJ played some overused Ed Sheeran song and both men laughed._

_"It's not Madonna, but it'll do." Tony decided._

_The couple didn't get to show off their incredible dancing skills, but the swaying back and forth was intimate enough. Tony's head was soon resting on Steve's shoulder, sneaking kisses every so often._

_"I love you, Steve." Tony said._

 

 

"I love you too Tony," Steve mumbled to himself.

"What?" The boy in the blue sweatshirt said.

He had handed Steve the red book with the black star he'd found earlier along with some History textbooks. Steve's focus shot to the boy and instantly he felt embarrassed.

"I am SO sorry-uh-I was-um- off in my own little world. Sorry again, I'll check these out for you," Steve said completely taking the books and rushing to scan them.

The boy grinned and watched Steve fumbled with a couple of them. Steve messily stamped each book and put them in a bag for the boy. With a semi-shaky hand, he handed the bag to the boy, "Have a nice day!"

"You too." The boy called out as he left the store.

As soon as the boy was out of view, Steve spun around and threw his hands in his face. He stood up and threw his arms in the air.

"How? Why? Why would I say that out loud???" He said taking to himself.

"I don't know but whoever this 'Tony' is seems like a lucky guy," Natasha said a row away.

Steve poked his head out to look at her, "You heard?"

"Well I was standing behind you when you said it," She said shelving a book.

Steve shook his head and just hoped he never saw that guy ever again, for future embarrassment. Eventually he found the courage to seat himself back at the front of the store and going back to his book. The blue, white, and red cover opened to a thousand pages worth of story and history. In big bold letters were the French words, 'Les Misérables'. Natasha rolled a cart over to Steve and told him to finish her job, as she was 'going out'. He shrugged and began to occupy himself in the lonely building.

Steve quietly started to hum, "Do you hear the people sing?..."

-

"You pay more attention to paper than you do me," Tony complained.

"Untrue," Steve said darting his eyes away from his book and towards _Tony who was supposed to be studying._

"It is too!" Tony whined trying to grab for Steve's book. Steve swiftly lifted the book up and away from Tony's short arms. "I'm being replaced," He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Hardly. I'd say your taking over my life," Steve mumbled, remembering the library incident.

"What was that?" Tony asked obviously knowing what Steve had said.

"Nothing!" Steve insisted.

"Nooooo it's something," Tony said smirking.

Steve scoffed and set his book down, leaving his finger wedged between the pages to hold his spot. He looked down in defeat and wondered how he'd tell Tony and not be made fun of. He slowly started to explain the incident to the brunette, who looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"You're kidding?" Tony asked a smile stretched so widely on his face.

"No..." Steve muttered.

Tony started to laugh, a lot. His face turned cherry red from his constant heaving, trying to not suffocate himself. His hand flapped over his chest grabbing at the material. Steve started to smile as well, damn this boy and his contagious laugh. Tony started to calm down and wiped some tears from the corners of his eyes.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard," He said trying to massage his cheeks that hurt from smiling so much.

Steve blushed and began to poke his head back into his book. Leaning over the table and pulling down the book with his index finger, Tony placed a kiss on Steve's mouth. He lingered there for a little longer than he expected but Steve wasn't complaining. He pulled away and couldn't stop smiling even as he finished his work.

-

Steve loved sitting shotgun in Tony's car. However, because of his new job, he didn't want to burden Tony with picking him and up and taking him home. His motorcycle worked just fine, it just wasn't in the best condition. He decided to take a different way home, as the sun was setting and he loved to watch the sky. Steve turned a corner to see buses unloading crates into an empty field. Many workers were scattered along the field, some off setting up a stage, some unloading boxes. As he passed one of the buses a sticker on it said, 'Concert In The Park'. Steve stopped and took out his phone to get a picture of the entire side. On the bottom labeled a website and a phone number to call for details. He started up again and drove back home, filled with excitement.

-

Steve walked into the lunchroom with a little skip in his step and his hand in his bag, clutching some papers. He walked over to the usual table and found Tony sitting alone, waiting for everyone else. Steve said down next to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I have a surprise for you!" Steve said looking around to his bag.

"Oo I love surprises," Tony said grinning.

Steve pulled out a ticket and slide it over to Tony.

"Ha!" Tony said reading the paper and nodding in approval. "Good date idea," He said patting Steve's upper thigh. He slipped the paper into his jacket pocket and stood up. "Let's go get lunch off campus," He said.

Steve scanned the doors for possible teachers or AP's that could stop them and get them in trouble. He saw none and figured they both came earlier than they did. Steve agreed and walked hand-in-hand with Tony out of the cafeteria doors.

-

"We aren't allowed to be late to this event," Steve told Tony as he adjust his helmet.

"That's why your driving," Tony said.

Steve climbed onto his bike and let Tony get comfortable before they took off. He started up and drove down and out of Tony's dirt driveway. He turned into a two-lane road and stayed on there. Tony's hand were around him and his helmet rested gently against Steve's. Tony was secretly enjoying every second of this ride. He loved to see Steve getting to enjoy something he was passionate about.

A stage came into view and a small crowd had started to form generously around the field. Steve veered the motorcycle around and parked it, wrapping both helmets around so no one could steal them. Both men walked over and grabbed some drink; Tony's being alcoholic, Steve's not. Tony agreed to not drink too heavily, although Steve didn't care if he had to take care of another drunk Tony. They walked around for a bit, trying to get to as close to the stage as they could. The sun was starting go down, but the sky was still a light blue.

The first band walked on, one Steve didn't know but one Tony was vaguely familiar with. They were fronted by a blonde woman and the group played rock n roll music. The woman wore a long black tee shirt with fishnet tights and outrageously tall heels. She was getting very into the music. Her head turned and she locked eyes with Steve for just a moment. Her eyes with dark but he saw her wink at him. He pretended it never happened or it was just the music.

Tony tugged at Steve's collar as asked just loud enough for Steve to hear, "Do you like the music?"

Steve nodded his head and Tony sprang up to peck him on the cheek.

After that band, another one came on again fronted by a different woman who kept glancing to the side. Tony followed her eyes and next to the stage was another woman with a drink in her hand, smiling up at the performer. Tony smiled when he back turned around because Steve started to get into the beat as well. The woman singing had a very gravely voice and was a ginger. On occasion, the band would play old hits from the 80's or 90's to please the crowd. One song Steve recognized was 'Bad Reputation', originally sung by Joan Jett but was being covered by this band. He saw Tony mouthing the words to the song and laughed at how perfect that was.

The sun had already gone down and the only thing illuminating the stage were the stars and a couple bright lights set up on a truck behind the crowd. A couple other bands had played and Tony already had three drinks in his system but he considered himself tipsy at least. Steve kept glancing at his woozy boyfriend, his drunken smile was adorable. By the end of the entire night, Tony had downed five drinks and called it quits. On the way home, Steve made sure that Tony held onto him, occasionally taking his left arm off and feeling for Tony's hands.

Steve parked his bike in Tony's garage, as close he could without taking up too much room. He found it odd that Tony's parents still weren't there but Tony said that a sudden disappearance for a month or so wasn't uncommon with them. He lead Tony to his room, he knew the path by now.

"I don't wanna sleep in pajamas..." Tony said trying his best not to slur.

"Well you can't wear the clothes you've got on now," Steve said sitting Tony on his bed.

"I wanna wear you," Tony said cracking a smile.

Steve grinned at that and stripped Tony down to his boxers. He took off his own shoes and pants before getting up to turn the lights off.

"Have I ever told you your butt is really cute?" Tony asked smiling up at Steve.

Steve just shook his head and switched the lights off. He joined Tony and put his head on top of Steve's arm so it was propped up by something. He could worry about the potential vomit in the morning.

"Good night Captain," Tony whispered.

"Good night Tony."


	9. Chapter 8

  
"Well Mr. Stark I'm happy to report, you've passed my class with an 87. Congratulations." The teacher said turning to give Tony a fake smile.

"Couldn't of done it without my lovely study-buddy," He said clicking the side of his cheek.

Class had been dismissed and it was only the two boys and the teacher standing in the room. Steve's hands were glued to his backpack straps as he swayed awkwardly from side to side. Tony turned on his heels and locked arms with Steve as they exited the room.

"This doesn't really feel like the last day," Steve said watching the marble floor beneath him.

"Ah it does for me! I get to go home and relax until my father forces me to apply to a college he chose." Tony sighed pressing the back of Steve hand to his lips.

"Yeah...about that..." Steve trailed off.

Tony's brain froze over and his lips stayed shut, he knew what Steve was about to say.

"My DEP is almost up. I'm going to be going to Basic Training soon and then..." Steve didn't have the heart to continue his sentence because he knew Tony knew.

Tony's pace started to slow down just a bit as he processed the information. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to worry your mom at all but would you please stay with me until you leave?" Tony said, making himself smile to try and force down the rocks forming in his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll tell her when I get home after my shift." Steve said squeezing Tony's hand as they exited the building.

The sun shown bright but felt like happiness loosing it's stick. The couple piled into the car and Tony began to feel himself again as this news settled into his bones. He turned on his music and gave Steve a comforting smile, a real one. He dropped Steve off at home and watched him walk into the house. As soon as Steve had closed the door, Tony felt tears welt in his eyes. He drove away so it didn't look suspicious, he didn't want to sway the blond's mind. He knew why Steve wanted to enlist, and serving your country is a noble thing to do, but anything could happen over there. With just one shot, Steve could be-

Tony cut his trail of thought off. The waterworks made it hard for him to see so he decided if he was to cry, it'd be at home. He cranked his music up to see if that could drowned out his thoughts. He pulled into the lonely garage and ran to his room, he could feel the tears again. Without a second thought, the unbreakable, bad-boy image Tony had built for himself, shattered in the misted of bed sheets and pillows. His breathing was no longer of his concern, only the fact that for once, he'd be alone. Tony had worked so hard his entire life to become a people person, to thrive off of others and be the center of attention. His parents, always gone on foreign affairs and business trips. His friends, soon all headed off to college. His best friend, his boyfriend, going off to potentially never be seen again. Everything hurt, so much.

-

Steve sat behind the desk, trying really hard to focus on his book. He just couldn't do it. No matter how hard he tried, his mind resorted back to Tony, his beautiful mess. For years, Steve floated by as a loner. He was one to watch from afar while people like Tony flourished in public. He never liked crowds and never bothered to make friends because no one could hurt you when you were alone. Or so he thought. Tony was like a star to him. He could watch him shine but never be close enough to reach it. But now that Tony is his universe, how do you leave it behind? He questioned for years if his life really meant anything, but now that he found a real meaning, he was going away.

"Steve?" Natasha asked poking Steve with a ruler.

Steve jumped and quickly locked eyes with her, "yeah, I'm all good...just...in thought.."

"You okay?" She asked.

"No, I mean yes-I mean...ugh I don't know," Steve said slouching back in his chair and rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"What's the matter?"

"Have you ever wondered what your point in life is only to find one, but it be too late?" Steve asked.

"Mm no, but it's never too late for some things," She answered.

"It's too late for this."

"Explain."

"Before I met Tony, I enlisted in the army ahead of time so when I left high school, I could just leave. Before I met Tony, I didn't have any friends and I just floated by unnoticed. Then I found him, and everything made sense. However, my days before I ship out are dwindling down and it's too late to turn back now." Steve confessed, his hands making a pillow for his head.

"All you can do, is hold on. Hold on and make your country proud babes." Natasha said patting Steve's back.

"I hope you're right..."

-

"CONGRATULATIONS, CLASS OF 2012!" The Valedictorian yelled over the microphone. The entire sea of navy blue cap and gowns cheered as she stepped off the stage to join them in the cap tossing. The crowd flooded out of the doors and into the night time streets. Tony's arm was wrapped around Steve's waist, clinging onto him as his friends paraded around the couple. After the excitement had died down a bit, Tony pulled the blond down and kissed him in the crowd. Everyone was too excited to notice or care, so Steve felt oddly comfortable.

The night came to a lull and Tony was forced to part ways with Steve. They stood in his garage, the light casting down on them.

"Do me proud Captain," Tony said choking back tears.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but a sob came out instead. "I love you Tony, I truly do. Please wait for me," He asked.

"Always, Captain," Tony stumbled letting his own tears fall. "Do I get to see you leave?"

"It would be so sad but so worth it," Steve said smiling trying to lighten the mood.

Tony passionately kissed him, extending on his toes. "Just stay alive, that would be enough."

"Anything for you," Steve mumbled into Tony neck.

Tony finally parted and drove off, leaving Steve standing in the light of the flickering bulb. He smiled and wiped his nose. He stood there for a while in thought, when he heard footsteps walking up the driveway. A man approached with a briefcase and a long coat.

"Are you Steve Rogers?" He asked.

"Yes sir, why?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

"Is your mother home?" He asked.

"No not yet, why does this matter?"

"I have something to discuss with you, about your enlistment." He said lifting the briefcase.

"Oh, yes-uh come inside." Steve said rushing to the door and opening it for the man.

 

"Okay but why do _I_ need to do this?" Steve asked flipping through pages worth of text.

"I've been looking at your files and you seem like the perfect fit. I also hope you don't mind, but I witnessed that scene with you and that boy and all it did was restate my point. You are perfect for this," The man said.

Steve turned a little pink, "I-um, what do I have to do? Just be a lab rat?"

"No, no, you get to go out on the front lines." The man said.

"So I'm more of a weapon then a solider," Steve said.

"That's the price you pay to ending the war. Are you in?"

Steve looked up and immediately a picture atop the fireplace caught his eye. It was his father's army picture, the man he never knew.

"It'd be an honor."

"Good, we leave tonight." The man said packing up his things.

"Wha-"

"We haven't much time, hurry go get your things!" He said.

-

Tony was awakened by his mother. She shook him vigorously, a phone cradled in her hand. Tony moaned and she shoved the phone next to his ear, than walked out of the room like she had somewhere to be.

"H-hello?" Tony croaked.

"Hey Tony, it's Steve's mom." Came a ladies voice.

"Oh hello," Tony glanced at the clock. "I didn't think Steve's departure was till noon."

"That's why I'm calling, he left last night. The army has asked that he be used for a secret mission in Afghanistan, he left just before I got home." She sniffled. She sounded like she'd be crying recently.  

Tony froze, every nerve in his body stopped. He heard her voice over the end asking him if he wanted to come over, that'd be okay with her. Or if he needed anyone to talk to, she'd be there. All of it sounded like a blur to him. His Steve was already gone. He realized he'd been silent for too long and eventually spoke to her, telling her he'd be fine. She hung up shortly after and left Tony with his thoughts.

"Go do me proud Captain," Tony whispered.

He glanced around his room and saw his phone charger still plugged into the outlet Steve had used. Tony never bothered to move it. He got up and was about to remove it from the wall, when he had an idea. More and more ideas starting popping up in his head. He started to jump, a smile stretched across his face. He raced downstairs, both of his parents gone to work. His father encouraged Tony to use to lab so he knew his plans would be okay.

Tony grabbed a layer of metal, glass, and some tiny screws. This was the start of something big.


	10. Chapter 9

  
Steve had absolutely no idea where he was going. After he'd packed his things and gotten in a black car with the man, he'd lost all sense of awareness. The ride seemed the drag on forever and where he sat, there were no windows. The only light that was show was from street lights shining in through the drivers front window. Dead silence filled the car, leaving Steve's only actions where to think. And, boy, was that a difficult thing to do in his position.

-

"Steve? Steve?! Are you okay?" The mans voice said.

Steve's eyes rolled open, his body dripping with sweat. He was strapped onto a table, and the group of scientists gathered around. He cleared his throat, a little dry.

"Hey," He managed.

The team unbuckled him from the table and his body suddenly felt like a million weights. He felt a tad bit taller than what he was but most of all, exhausted.

"You did good kid, you did good." Dr. E, the man who asked Steve to do this, said.

'Just think. In a couple weeks I'll be on the front lines.' Steve though as the team lead him to his sleeping quarters.

He closed his eyes and his last thought a before lulling to sleep was of the light of his life, Tony Stark.

 

_ (At the same time over in the Stark family home.) _

 

"Tony? Honey? You've been in there for three days, I think you should sleep in your room tonight." His mothers voice said from outside a locked metal door.

Tony sat hunched over at his desk, screwing away. He didn't respond, he just kept silent as he heard her footsteps walk away from the door. All of a sudden from across the room, Tony heard his phone ring. He dropped everything and hoped that it was Steve. He checked the caller ID and it was not a number his phone recognized. He picked up just to see who it was.

"Tony? Hey, sorry if it's too late but it's Steve's mom and I have something over here you might want." She said.

Tony paused. "Yeah, can I come over now?"

She was quick to reply with, "certainly."

Tony didn't bother cleaning his greasy self off, he grabbed the lab and his car keys and left. His father tried to follow after him, demanding to know where he was going at midnight, but Tony didn't answer. He checked the mirror and quickly backed out, whatever his mom had of Steve's, Tony wanted.

His car pulled up and he saw the garage light on. Steve's mom stood in the dim, flickering light trying to not stare at Tony as he walked up.

"He-um-had this. I don't know if you'd want it but he won't be back....for a while, as I was...informed...not until the war is over.." She said. She pointed to a red tool box perched on a desk, opened like Steve had just used it. Tony walked over and peered inside. Nothing in it was extremely special, but it meant everything to Tony. He closed it and took it in his hands.

"Thank you ma'am," He said.

"Oh and uh-would you like to come inside?" She asked.

Tony could see the bags under her eyes and her pale complexion. She didn't look old but definitely aged since he saw her last. "Of course," He said before she lead him inside.

The interior was familiar, the same tan carpet and brown furniture. She asked if he wanted anything to drink and ended up making them some coffee.

"I know it's so late, but I can't seem to sleep..." She said staring as the coffee drilled into the pot.

"Me either..." Tony admitted.

She smiled, knowing she was not alone in this. Her smiled quickly faded and Tony assumed that was the last time he'd see her smile for a while. They say at the dining table, everything much smaller than what Tony was used to but he found it oddly comforting. The woman looked at the tool box then at Tony.

"So you were what drove him crazy?" She asked trying to make herself chuckle.

"I guess, although I don't know if I was the best for him." Tony said.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know...yanno it was kinda like the classic popular jerk meets quiet kid and they fall in love. I couldn't help but feel like if dragging him into the scene was a bad choice. He stuck to fending for himself throughout school-"

"He loved it," She said cutting him off. "He adored you and every party you brought him too. He's come home more with an unwavering smile than I've ever seen in my life. Whatever you did, he loved."

Tony melted at the comment. His heart softened yet again for this blond and he didn't even have to be in the room. He took a sip of the coffee and nodded his head.

"If you want, you could look around his room. Anything you find comforting, please take it." She said.

Tony found it odd that she was asking him to take his stuff, but just assumed it was a nice gesture. After thanking her for the coffee, he strolled into Steve's room. Everything looked and smells like him. Tony found his eyes starting to water, but he didn't want to cry here. He looked in the mirror, stuck in between the wooden frame and the glass were papers. Tickets and things from him and Steve's dates. Even Tony's number found a home in the top right corner, probably how his mom was able to call. Tony made his way to Steve's closet, looking over all the clothes he'd never seen him wear. One jacket presented itself in front of Tony like a friend. It was a worn white jacket. The middle was blue and in the very center where the zipper met, lay a white star. The bottom was multiple shades of red and there were some holes around the cuffs. Tony slipped it on and it was automatically three sizes too big everywhere. He kept it on and went ahead and walked out of the room. Steve's mother sat at the dining table, staring at the wall when she noticed Tony.

"I hope this isn't too hard to hear," She said as he grew closer. "But Tony, I'm dying."

Tony planted himself into the floor. His feet grew roots and his heart fell out. Steve's mother was dying and he was probably overseas by now, and didn't know.

"I was coming home late the day he left because I just had a scan done. I have a late stage of cancer and I only have so long. I won't get to see Steve come home." She looked like she was about to cry but instead gave a big sigh. "When that time comes, I want you to write him a letter because I imagine he won't be able to call with what he's doing. I also want you to have his things in the mean time. You seem like you genuinely care for Steve and when he comes home, that's all he's going to need."

Tony rushed over and hugged the woman who looked like she might fall apart in front of him. Her worn pink robe, felt soft against Tony's skin as he did so. She sent him home, not wanting to keep his parents waiting.

When Tony got home, he set Steve's tool box on the left side of the counter in his lab. He looked at it and saw Steve's reflection in it. That's when Tony realized: He didn't know how long he'd have to wait.

-

It'd been a couple of years into the war when Steve entered. He was trained with the regular high school recruits, but when the plane landed, was soon escorted into a different section of the base.

"Captain Rogers?" A voice called out.

'Captain?' Steve thought.

"Yes?" He asked turning around to face the door.

A man in his army uniform came in and saluted Steve and proceeded to say, "I am to show you around the base."

Steve followed the young man around, taking mental notes as to where everything was. Cars roared about the site and planes raced overhead. There wasn't a moment of silence. Teams came jogging in from left and right, officers where talking amongst themselves in and out of closed quarters. And Steve was to start on his first mission tomorrow.

  
'Captain Rogers' had now gotten familiar to Steve as the months rolled by. He'd gotten shot a couple of times in the side but he was back up and running as normal in a couple of hours. Of course, he was able to still get up and keep fighting, often finding shelter in trenches if it was too bad. He considered himself extremely lucky to be at the point he was in, when a letter came in. The familiar handwriting made Steve smile, the message did not. He sat back in his chair, his squad chatting amongst themselves about the new load of mail.

In his time over, Steve had witnessed many of his fellow comrades die in front of him because of machine guns, bombs, and occasionally gas. However, this hit him way too hard to handle in front of others. He excused himself and went back to his sleeping quarters. His eyes started to water the more he thought about it. His sweet mom....and Tony had to write that. He pulled out a picture of the two and studied their worn faces for the thousandth time by now. And the war wasn't nearly over.


	11. Chapter 10

Steve's relax time was drastically cut the late winter rolling into 2014. America was planning on ending the war, so Steve was drawn to many missions. He barley had time to read Tony's letters, let alone call him. Every other Tuesday, Steve would receive at least one letter, that one being from Tony. Before every mission, Steve would stuff the newest one into his suit. If he truly felt like this was his end, at least he could die happy. He never had to do so.

He was informed by a fellow Captain that that May, most personal would be on ships back to the US. People who sighed up for renewal would be staying in the base to keep the peace between both countries. Steve trotted up to the post to sigh up for renewal. They wouldn't let him.

The Lieutenant Colonel had direct orders from the General to send him over promptly after the war. Steve was told nothing else of the matter and was sent back to his sleeping quarters. The entire rest of his deployment, he wondered why he was being sent back so immediately. However, he wasn't complaining. This was the first bit of good news he heard in a while, good news to finally share with Tony.

From then on, every mission was another mission closer to Tony. Every morning waking up to overhead bombs or machine gun shells, was just another morning closer to Tony. Every step, march, leap, and sprint was one closer to Tony. With this mindset, the day's seemed to fly by like airplanes from above. However, in the last couple of battles, Steve's command was hit pretty bad.

Soldiers he'd been in training with, fought with, sat in muddy tranches with, had started to die right and left. Front line bombs now had a impacts on a personal level. Steve now knew the horrors of modern warfare as his comrades died practically in front of him. He knew coming into this, he might die and not physically. Comrades so full of life and optimism had been hit and suddenly resorted to making shells of themselves and giving up. Steve swore to never be like that; he would be getting out of this alive.

-

Tony swayed from side to side, the inside of his mind wrecking itself within his skull. He wore some sunglasses. Not only to block out the rays but to shield his nervous, and probably teary, eyes from the world. He arrived an hour too early, but here he was along with a good bunch of people. Steve said that he would be flying in on a small plane with some of the Captains and Lieutenants from his base. Tony had been informed on the rest of the plan Steve didn't know about.

He started to tug at his purple shirt, the feeling of having new mannerisms when meeting Steve was odd for Tony. Back in their high school days, it seemed like he didn't have to try. Now he was worried if his hair looked okay, would Steve still recognize him? He wouldn't pester his brain with these thoughts. He never has and hopefully he never will. Self doubt never was a quality Tony possessed because in the end, he knew people would like him. But this? This was way different.

Tony heard a woman next to him gasp and swiftly run in a direction. Tony looked up from the marble flooring of the airport and locked eyes with the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Steve's smile grew a thousand times bigger as they grew closer. Tony could barely contain himself and it was hard to not break out in a sprint. Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette and that's when Tony realized how big Steve had gotten over there. His arm muscles had definitely grown since going overseas. Tony pressed a kiss into Steve's cheek then one on his mouth, his hand resting on Steve's jaw. The kiss didn't last long but just enough to get the point across.

"I missed you so much," Tony said staring into Steve's eyes. He could feel the rocks sitting in his throat.

"I missed you too. I've never been so happy in my life," Steve huffed, smiling as wide as he could. His eyes were watering and a tear fell down his face. Tony wiped it away with his thumb and stood on his tip toes to kiss Steve's forehead.

The two walked hand in hand out of the airport, the metal automatic doors opening to a wide parking lot. Tony spotted the long black limo and lead Steve along.

"Did you inherit the family fortune?" Steve chuckled.

Tony smiled, "Mmm not quite."

The driver packed Steve's bags into the back, allowing for both Tony and Steve to get comfortable before leaving. In Steve's mind, there was no need to ride in a limo since the two sat very close together. The brunette knew nothing of 'personal space' and also hadn't seen the light of his life in a couple years. Tony was basically in Steve's lap, his legs swung over to cross the blond's thighs. Steve let Tony's head rest on his bicep as he started to play with the brunette's hair.

"Then what did you do after I left?" He asked.

"Well," Tony started. The limo started to move as the lovers talked, "I said 'fuck you' to my parents, who wouldn't of supported me anyway, and I went and became their competition. Oh! And speaking of that-" Tony reached in his back pocket and pulled out an almost paper thin phone with a wide touch screen. "That's yours."

Steve just gave him a confused look.

"Well when we were talking that one day, you were complaining about how the modern phones sucked so I made my own. After the phones, I made computers, other electronic devices, and even some weapons for the US army."

"Tony, that was like three years ago?" Steve asked, shocked.

"Well that's when I started the prototype. It just escalated from there."

Steve nodded, "Thank you."

Tony buried his head into Steve's shoulder, basking in the appreciation. Tony folded their hands together, just wanting to be closer to his boyfriend. The countless nights he spent staring at a bright red tool box looking for inspiration, the will to live, or just anything at all were finally paying off.

"Where are we going?"

"About that as well," Tony pecked Steve's jawline. "We're going to my place, but it houses other people as well. I'll explain it all to you later, but I wanna show you were our room is and stuff first."

"Our room?" Steve asked.

Tony started to turn so pink, even his sunglasses couldn't block that, "Well I just figured you-"

"No, no, I like it. I'm happy it's ' _our_ ' room." Steve said.

Tony ducked his head yet again, this time trying to hide his flush face. Steve noticed a slight blue glow emitting from Tony's chest now that they were in a dimly lit area.

"What's that?" Steve asked pointing to it.

Tony shifted a little in his seat. He figured since brushing off Steve all those years ago when he'd previously asked, he deserved an answer.

"Well basically there is this piece of shrapnel ready to kill me if I take it out of my chest. This is called an Arc Reactor," He said pointing to the blue glow. "And it basically works as a regulator for my heart."

"Oh," Steve said. "So that bandage you had on before-"

"Those were the early stages of this. It glowed really bright before and to avoid people from noticing, I put the thick bandage over it."

Steve nodded and ran his hand through Tony's scalp. The two sat in silence for a little, just taking in each other.

"What rank are you?" Tony asked smiling.

"I'm..." Steve paused and looked down at Tony. "I'm a Captain..."

The shorter man chuckled and sang, "I told you so."

The limo eventually came to a stop and Tony started to whine, "I don't wanna get out. I just wanna stay like this forever."

"You said _our_ room right?" Steve asked. "This entitles that there is one bed. I would love to use it right now."

Tony's mind went right to the gutter and he sprang from his seat to outside the limo. Steve got out and smiled at the brunette. "I haven't had a proper night sleep in years." He said to Tony.

They laced their hands together and Tony lead the way. Steve didn't get a good look of the outside, but the garage was huge. Tony lead them to a corner and nudged Steve. He pointed to a section of the grey walls and out stood Steve's old bike. It looked exactly the way it did when he left, Tony didn't touch a thing except for cleaning the outside. Steve squeezed his hand, "Thank you."

"Oh but wait! There's more!" Tony said skipping a little.

They stepped into an elevator off to the side and began their assent up. Steve took a look at the control panel with various buttons indicating what floor they were on. He saw that there were six buttons with numbers, those being a reasonable amount, he thought. They got out and walked into a totally white room. The floor was a white marble, the walls a white material decorated with various columns. At the front there were four automatic doors and in front of those lay a desk, a bleach blonde sat behind.

"Hello Mr. Stark," She said.

"Hey Elle, this is Steve." Tony said gesticulating over to the blond in his uniform.

"Hello Captain Rogers," She said nodding her head then going back to the black telephone that lay in her hand.

Tony continued to lead Steve through the front, eventually getting to another elevator. This control panned had a hundred buttons on it, all labeled with numbers. Steve was taken aback but then remembered who he was dating. Tony had to be bigger and better than everyone else and make sure they knew it.

"Ugh, I'm starting to get high school flashbacks," Steve said rubbing his eyes with the wrist of his free hand.

"Well I can't help it if I feel like I've won the Olympics being with you. Plus I talk about you all the time so people probably wanna know." Tony said.

"You what-"

Steve was cut off by the ding of the elevator and an eager Tony. The floor they entered looked like a living room of sorts. A grey couch laid around a glass coffee table in front of a tv. Windows made the entire right wall of the room. The floors and other walls were metal and to the left was a kitchen area. A ray of eyes turned to see who'd entered the room. Steve smiled shyly at everyone, either dressed in civilian clothes or some weird super-suit.

-

"Did I just relive high school again?" Steve asked when him and Tony were finally alone.

"Aw, come on Cap. They're not all that bad," Tony said smiling.

Tony opened a door to a master-looking bedroom. High ceiling accompanied with the most important thing to Steve at the moment, a king sized bed. He immediately planted himself like a starfish, face first, on the fluffy goodness. Steve felt like his body had never laid on something so cloud-like in his life. If this is what he'd be sleeping on, he didn't want to get up from it. Ever.

The brunette laughed and sat besides his sprawled out lover. His hand smoothed out the material on his Captains back. A muffled noise came from Steve; Tony didn't recognize it but it made him chuckle. Steve rolled over and scooted closer to Tony.

"Thank you for everything," Steve said, kissing Tony's cheek.

"It's nothing really, you deserve so much more. Your things are in the closet and your-" He stopped. "I forgot the most important thing!"

Tony dragged Steve around the corner and down into another elevator. He pushed a series of buttons and the elevator started to move. Tony had the happiest expression on, like a kid ready to show his parents what he'd done. The doors soon opened and the couple was met with what appeared to be a lab. Steve scanned the rows and rows of tools and equipment as Tony excitedly pulled him along. The couple stopped and in front of them was a grey pillar. On top of it was the thing that held the most value to Tony while Steve was away, his red toolbox. Steve's mouth lay ajar in disbelief that Tony had kept it.

The blond flung his arms around the brunette, "You are truly amazing Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
